


The Government and the Gold Fish

by ShezzasCompanion



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Adoption, Fluff, Kitchen Sex, M/M, Mycroft had a bad day and Greg made it better, Smut, tumblr fic requests
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-06-10 15:23:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6962380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShezzasCompanion/pseuds/ShezzasCompanion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of Mystrade ficlets that were requested on tumblr</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Difficult Day at the office

The initial throb of a tension headache began just behind his temples as Mycroft stared down at the stacks of papers he had to read and sign. Today had been one of the rougher days being the British Government from Having meetings for most of his day to dealing with Sherlock who had used his ID card again, for what, he had no idea and quite frankly he didn’t want to know. 

With a huff he leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes, bringing his hands up to his head to rub small circles around his temples in an attempt to lessen the throbbing. 

He groans with annoyance as his mobile begins to vibrate on his desk. Mycroft has half a mind to ignore it, however he knows that is not possible, not in his position. The only way he could not answer was if he was dead, and last time he checked he was very much alive. 

Mycroft reluctantly sits up and reaches for his mobile while he decides if he is going to yell at the person on the other end for disturbing him while he is trying to finish his work for the day so he can go home. Though the idea to yell dies as his eyes fall on the name on the screen:

INCOMING CALL: GREGORY

He answers before the phone can vibrate again in his hand and he has it up tp his ear and speaking before Greg ever has the chance to.

“Hello Gregory, to what do I owe this pleasure?”

He is expecting some complaint about Sherlock or just something Sherlock related, because that really is the only reason Greg would call him while they are both at work. 

“I just found some time in between paper work and a few meetings and I just wanted to talk to you.” Greg replies, There is no greeting in return perhaps it is because he was taken by surprise by Mycroft’s tone or the way he answered the phone. Mycroft assumes it is probably both as he mulls it over in his mind. 

“Well I called to be a complete sap if I am honest.” Greg continues, there is the muffled sound of a chair creaking as Greg most likely leans back in his office chair to prop his feet up on the corner of his desk. “You were gone before I got out of bed this morning and I didn’t have a chance to tell you that I love you.” 

Mycroft is silent, he has no idea how to respond to the fact his partner called him just to tell him that he loves him,since people usually call him for work or little brother matters

“You are brilliant, caring, and amazing” He can hear the smile in Greg’s voice as he speaks. “and I honestly admire you, for everything you do. You run a country, look after your brother, and look after international affairs. That’s just mind boggling.” 

Mycroft has no idea how to respond as Greg finally goes quiet, but he does know that Greg’s words have just improved his day ten fold. They seemed to be exactly what he needed to hear to keep him going the next few hours before he can go home. 

He knows Greg isn’t really expecting an outburst of affection in return, he knows Mycroft can find it difficult to express these things after so many years of saying caring is not an advantage, but he wants the silver haired man to know how he feels at this moment. At this moment it seems important to tell him. 

“I- Thank You Gregory.” He begins and he can imagine the look of joy falling from his lover’s face, but before Greg has a chance to say anything more he continues “ You are the best partner I could ever ask for, always supportive, caring, and courageous. You are more then I could ever ask for, Gregory Lestrade and I love you.”


	2. Kitchen Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: can you write NSFW Mystrade shagging in the kitchen?

Greg is already up and seated at the breakfast table by the time Mycroft stumbles into the kitchen wearing what is probably a Greg’s pajama bottoms snitched from the drawer and a black silk dressing gown. At first he pays the silver haired man hiding behind newspaper at the table no mind as he fishes a mug out of the cupboard. He’s tired and requires at least half a cup of coffee before he can even process the fact his lover is no longer reading the newspaper and is now looking him over over the top of the page he had been reading.

The coffee is steaming and smells heavenly as Mycroft pours it into the mug he has set out on the counter. As he set the coffee pot back back on the percolator, he can hear a chair scrape against the tiled floor as Greg stands from the table. It doesn’t take long until he can feel the heat from Greg’s body before the other man presses himself against his back causing him to smile into his coffee before he takes a sip

“Good Morning” Greg murmured against his neck as his arms wound themselves around Mycroft’s waist, pulling him against his chest. Greg’s against his back was inviting as it seeped through his dressing gown.

“Good Morning Gregory.” Mycroft returned as he set the mug down on the counter with a soft clink. It was one of those slow, lazy weekend mornings where they could afford small instances such as this. Though as Greg pressed his lips to that one spot behind Mycroft’s ear, he was certain it was going to turn into something more. Not that he entirely minded.

Mycroft sighed in feigned annoyance as Greg began to leave a trail of kisses down the side of his neck.

“Really Gregory? I just got up.”

“That’s never stopped you before.” The warm breath against his skin was enough to make Mycroft shiver. The response drew a chuckle from Greg that he felt before he heard and Mycroft knew he no longer stood a chance. Greg knew him inside and out, he knew how to make him, the British government come undone.

It didn’t take long before the silver haired man was pressing a hot trail of kisses down his neck, his fingers undoing the tie of his dressing gown, slowly pulling it down his shoulder, leaving a trail of kisses as he went.

Greg repeated his ministrations on the other side of his lover’s neck, though this time Mycroft tilted his head to the side, allowing for easier access to that expanse of skin.

The dressing gown fell to the ground, pooling around Mycroft’s feet and as Greg loosened his arms around his waist, he turned to face him. He offered the silver haired man a smile that was soon lost as warm lips crashed against his, pushing him back against the counter.

The kiss started off chaste and slowly grew more heated as Greg traces Mycroft’s bottom lip with his tongue silently asking for access, which Mycroft grants. They stand there for what seems like hours, but can be no more than a few minutes, kissing passionately, muffled moans filling the air along with the occasional clank of teeth.

The two of them break apart for air and Greg drinks in the sight of Mycroft’s normally pale skin flushed with arousal, the beginning of which is pressing against Greg’s thigh. He can’t help but smirk slightly at the hardness against his leg as he brings his hands up to his lover’s sides, slowly dragging his fingers down the pale expanse of skin.

Mycroft shivers again, his teeth sinking into his bottom lip as his cock grows harder at Greg’s soft, teasing touches. Soon the touches alone isn’t enough and Mycroft’s hips jerk forward, pressing his groin firmly against the other man’s. Greg’s half hard cock is obvious through the thin fabric of his boxers and the feeling of his erection pressed against Mycroft’s own is utterly delicious.  

 

Greg rolls his hips first, drawing a low moan from Mycroft’s lips as he rolls his own hips in return. The sound and the friction go straight to Greg’s cock, which is growing harder with each movement. He leans up to press his lips against Mycroft’s, swallowing the sounds he other man makes.

 

“Gregory… please”  My croft begs as he breaks the kiss for a breath. The pleading in his voice is something Greg rarely hears, and when he does it is usually in these kinds of situations.

 

“Turn around and brace yourself against the counter.” Greg orders and Mycroft complies. Greg sticks his hands into the pockets of the pajama bottoms and feels around for the small bottle that is most likely going to be there. With a pleased sound, he withdrawals the bottle of lube from one of the pockets and places it on the counter for later use.

 

Greg presses a few kisses to the space between mycroft’s shoulder blades as his fingers hook under the waistband of his pajama bottoms and pants, pulling them over the swell of his arse before letting them fall into a pool of fabric around his ankles.

 

He retreives the bottle from the counter and uncaps it, coating his fingers in a liberal amount of lube as Mycroft spreads his legs to allow for easier access. Mycroft’s breath hitches as Greg slips his fingers in between his cheeks. He gently presses a finger against the ring of muscle, working it open slowly as Mycroft trembled against the counter. Greg moved the first finger in and out of Mycroft’s hole until he was opened enough to take a second.

 

Greg added a second finger and Mycroft gasped in pleasure as he moved them in and out slowly until, his own cock twitching at the sounds his lover made. By the time Greg added the third and final finger, it was obvious Mycroft had grown impatient by the way he moved his hips to fuck himself on the other man’s fingers.

 

“Will you hurry up, by the time you finish I’ll be done.” Mycroft muttered impatiently and Greg chuckled lowly as he withdrew his fingers and lowered his boxers just enough so his cock could spring free. He squeezed a generous amount of lube into his palm before taking his erection into his hand, giving it a few strokes until it was completely coated.

 

With one hand on Mycroft’s hip, Greg lined himself up with his lovers prepared entrance before slowly pushing himself inside, moaning as the warmth enveloped him. Mycroft whimpered slightly as Greg buried himself to the hilt inside him and as his body became accustom to the other man’s size.

“Move” Mycroft panted and Greg complied by pulling out slightly before pushing back in, his hands gently grasping Mycroft’s hips for balance as he worked himself into a decent rhythm that had the government official moaning and gasping under him.

 

Mycroft began to push back against him, meeting him thrust for thrust, leaning forward just slightly so each thrust Greg made brushed against his prostate, sending waves of pleasure crashing through his body.

 

“H-Harder”

 

Greg’s fingers dug into the soft skin of Mycroft’s hips as he began to pound into the other man. Warmth began to pool in Mycroft’s belly as his orgasm grew closer with each thrust.

 

He came without warning less than ten thrusts later, his ejaculate coating cupboards under the counter he had braced himself against. The clenching of his muscles brought Greg over the edge a few moments later, the silver haired man thrusting four more times before burying himself deep inside his lovers body as he came.

 

The two of them slumped forward, panting as they used the counter as support as they regained themselves.

 

“O-one of us is going to have to clean this up and it’s not going to be me.”


	3. Adoption

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can you do one where Myc adopts a kid because he feels his life is empty and he becomes pals with Greg bc he's helping him through the process but they fall for each other and Greg proposes to Myc during a meeting and everyone claps and they marry

He was in his mid forties, with a successful career as a government official that allowed him to live a comfortable life. And while that was something most people his age and younger dreamed about, Mycroft could not help but feel that his life had become empty. Looking after Sherlock had been a huge portion of his life from the time he was trusted to look after him but now Sherlock no longer needed his older brother watching over him like he was some sort of child. Over the last few years Sherlock had gotten himself straightened out, he had gotten himself clean, found something that kept him occupied and he had found someone that not only found him to be good company, but had romantic feelings for him as well. There was no real Reason for Mycroft to look after him anymore, leaving Mycroft to find something else to do with his time.

Mycroft attempted throwing himself into his work to fill the void in his life, but dealing with diplomats and Foreign elections did not help make his life feel meaningful again. He knew why, of course. He needed someone to look after, to care for. It was something he had done for such a long time that he felt it was something he had to do.

It took a newspaper article on the number of children that were placed into care (69,540 to be exact) that got him thinking about adoption. There was just one problem, he had no idea how to go about it. And that was something he wasn't going to admit. At first he considered asking a few of his coworkers, though he promptly decided against it when he realized they would never let him live it down. He briefly considered asking John but that didn't last long either. This wasn't something he wanted to let Sherlock in on just yet and he could read the doctor like an open book. He definitely wasn't going to ask his brother or his parents for two desperate and yet personal reasons. Sherlock would deduce his reasoning for wanting a child even though he never considered one before and his mother would never leave him alone until the adoption became final and to be quite frank he wanted some peace during this process.

He began. Thinking of others who would possibly know but then he wasn't considered close to but he knew wouldn't discuss it with anyone. The only option his mind supplied was the DI his brother worked with: Gregory Lestrade. He was a reputable officer with a good track record and had helped a few people with adoptions before. Not to mention they weren't that close, it was perfect. It was during his lunch hour that he gave the DI a call and made sure he wasn't preoccupied at a crime scene before asking for his assistance. 

Greg was surprised to receive the phone call from Mycroft, asking for assistance or at least a guiding hand with the adoption process because he was planning in adopting a child. Greg pretended not to let the surprise color his voice as they talked and if Mycroft heard it the surprise he didn’t mention it. By the end of the conversation, he had set up an appointment to meet up with Mycroft and promised to call the person he knew at an adoption agency to get the ball rolling. 

As the initial shock wore off, Greg was rather pleased that Mycroft was looking into taking in a kid. Greg knew from years on he force that plenty of kids went in and out of homes, some of them worse then others, and some of them never got their forever home. The fact some one was going to end up in one made him feel happy, and the fact that he was going to help with that process made his heart swell. 

The two of them met for coffee a few days later at a shop not to far from NSY, It wasn’t as awkward as Mycroft would have expected it to be, especially since he had only met with Greg a handful of times, each of which had to do with Sherlock in some manner, but this time it was different. He was nervous. He didn’t really know what to expect from this process, of course he had done his own research on the matter but it would be easier with the help of someone else. Not that he would ever admit it.

“I appreciate your willingness to help me in this venture Gregory.” Mycroft spoke as he brought his mug up to his lips to take a sip. 

“I am really surprised that you came to me for this.”

“You are the only one I trust when it comes to this, if I am honest.” Mycroft replied “Not to mention you are rather knowledgeable on the matter.”

Greg faltered slightly at the words, he cleared his throat and took a sip of his coffee before he spoke, changing the subject. 

“I have no doubt that you’ve already done your research on the matter, read some information on the process and the fact you showed up today proves you are rather interested in adoption. I have contacted the agency that works with us and they are more than happy to work with you on this process.

He slid the card across the table to Mycroft, who took it and looked it over before nodding 

“Thank You”

After leaving the coffee shop, Mycroft made his way down to the agency to begin the process  
___________________

Over the next few months he went through the registration and check process, giving them all of the information they required, answering questions honestly. It was only after he was certain that he was not going to be rejected by the agency did he begin to tell a few people, his superiors, who would be more than willing to write him reference letters for this process. 

Greg of course was there to offer support and even decided to meet him up for tea after each of his preparation group meetings. 

Greg was the first person he told he was moving on to Stage two of the Adoption Process. This process was longer, a four month process instead of the two months before that for stage one. 

Mycroft filled out his assessment plan, did the home studies, the training, and attended the preparation group meetings with the others. He sat down with the social workers to discuss his family and his childhood. 

Greg was there every step of the way. 

The two of them had been growing closer during this process, they would talk over tea or coffee after meetings, occasionally they would meet for dinner when time permitted and somewhere along the way Mycroft found himself falling for the detective that had given up his time to help him and from the way Greg looked at him when he thought he wasn’t looking, it appeared that he felt the same way. 

The day the agency began looking for a child to place in Mycroft’s care, Greg asked him out on a date  
___________________

A year after he had begun the Adoption Process, A five year old boy named Lyle was matched with him. Mycroft was estatic at the fact they had matched him with a child and it wasn’t long before they began meeting in order for the two of them to get to know one another before Lyle moved in. 

Lyle was a quiet boy with a mop of dark brown hair and hazel eyes. Mycroft had learned he had been there for some time and the older he had gotten the less likely people were to adopt him. To Mycroft, the age of the child didn’t matter. He had told them that to begin with all that mattered was that he and Greg fell in love with him instantly

Three months later, Lyle moved in. Mycroft and Greg had redecorated a bedroom closest to the Master bedroom. They painted it a light green and decorated it in a jungle motif to appeal to the little boy’s love for the jungle and the animals that lived in it. 

The first time Lyle saw it was the first time he wrapped his arms around Mycroft in a hug. 

Mycroft still found time for dates with Greg, but they were few and far between, though Greg never minded and he never complained. He loved seeing Mycroft with the little boy he had brought into his home and that he was working to make his son. He had seen a side of Mycroft Holmes no one really got to see: The kind, caring, compassionate man under the cold hard exterior he presented. And he felt honored to see it. 

The day that Mycroft applied to the court to become Lyle’s legal parent was the day Greg decided he wanted to Marry the man.

Greg proposed in the middle of the hallway in the courtroom after the adoption had become final. 

They married a year later.


	4. Domesticity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> when they get married, Greg leaves his job and Mycroft keeps going to work like the good hubby he is. And when he gets back, he finds Greg cooking dinner in his little apron and they're so in love
> 
> (Fic request)

It had been Greg’s decision retire after he and Mycroft came back from their honeymoon. It had been something that had been discussed only a handful of times, and of course, His new husband was more than supportive of his decision, while those he worked with and for (including his new brother in law) were less then happy with his choice (and they had made it quite clear) However that did not change his mind. 

Mycroft on the other hand was more than happy with the fact that there would be someone at home waiting for him when he got home. Not to mention he no longer had to worry about Greg being hurt or killed in the line of duty. 

The two of them fell into a sort of routine, Mycroft would be up, dressed and off to work before Greg’s alarm went off every morning. At 9, when Greg got up, he would send a Good Morning Message to Mycroft, which was answered exactly three minutes later. From there The retired officer would get up, shower, dress, and head out for anything that the two of them needed from Tescos. Occasionally he would straighten up the house, but considering both of them were relatively neat that was usually a rare occasion. 

Mycroft would text Greg an hour before he was coming home from work telling him if he was on his way or if he would be running late. Though, no matter what time Mycroft walked through the door, he would be greeted by the smell of something wonderful cooking in the Kitchen. He would hang up his umbrella and leave his briefcase by the door before walking towards the kitchen to find Greg standing in front of the stove with a white towel thrown over his shoulder with the small black apron wrapped around his waist. 

A smile would creep across Mycroft’s face as he made his way towards his husband, greeting him with a kiss to the temple. 


	5. Evolution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can you do a fic where it shows the evolution of Greg's and Mycroft's relationship? Like, first meeting and then first date, moving in together, anniversaries, and then Greg's proposal?? Then the wedding, and adopting a kid :)

The first time Greg set eyes on Mycroft Holmes. He had no idea what to expect from the man.

It was during one of his last days working with narcotics before being moved to homicide. This particular day marked by a particularly large raid on a well known doss house that brought an equally large number of arrests. The majority of junkies he had seen before and he knew them by name. Though there was a relatively new face in the crowd that Greg decided he wanted to handle personally.

He had to be a kid, no more than 18 with a dark mop of curls and piercing eyes that could read the soul. He was way too young to be caught up with such illicit substances and Greg hoped he had been at the wrong place at the wrong time. But after a thorough search of the teens pockets, that wasn’t the case. There were a few small bags of what appeared to be Cocaine and heroine along with the paraphernalia needed to use it intravenously.

With a sigh Greg put him in cuffs and places the kid in the van with the others. Though back at the station Greg took it upon himself to book the kid himself. Perhaps if he was lucky the kids -Sherlock’s- parents would be the type to want to get their son help and he could offer some assistance.

The man who came for Sherlock arrived not long after the call from the stations payphone and he was not what the officer had expected. Greg had expected a middle ages man, with graying hair and a cardigan of sorts. Instead he was greeted by a young man, perhaps in his mid twenties with red hair and a very posh looking suit. There was something about the way he held himself that commanded some sort of respect. 

“I received a call from my brother, saying he had been arrested and that he needed to be bailed out.” The man stated, skipping the pleasantries as he leaned against the counter. “Though that’s not very surprising given his current habit.”

“And Your brother is?”

“Sherlock Holmes.”

Ahh So they knew about it then, at least the man before him did. 

“Just fill out these forms and I’ll get him from the holding cell.”

* * *

 

The first time Greg asked Mycroft on a date occurred years later, after Sherlock had become his consultant, after his wife had left him, and after he managed to pull himself back together after the divorce. 

He had managed to get to know Mycroft pretty decently over the  Mostly because of work (Well when the work concerned Sherlock.)

It had taken months for him to build up the courage to finally ask the single word as he stood near Mycroft at a crime scene.

“Dinner?”

It took a moment for Mycroft to register the fact Greg was talking to him, though 

“Are you asking me out Detective Inspector?” Mycroft asked as he leaned slightly on the umbrella he had in front of him, his face illuminated by the flashing blue and red lights of the squad car. 

“I... Yes. I am. That’s sort of what dinner means doesn’t? A date of sorts?” Greg took a breath. “You should know already though shouldn’t you have deduced it by now?” 

“I did”

“There is this nice sushi place not to far from here, if you are interested I mean. Sally has been wanting a chance to take things over and I am more than happy to hand the reigns over to her.”

“Well if you are certain, then I suppose I can leave the country to run itself for a short while..” Mycroft stated as he turned slightly and face Greg before holding his hand out in an inviting gesture for the older man to take the lead. 

Dinner was nice, better than either of them had expected. The silenced that fell between them was compatible and there was plenty to talk about other than work and Sherlock related issues. 

Greg was certain by the end of it he was in love. 

* * *

 

six months after they begun dating, Greg was moving into Mycroft’s flat. He had been spending so much time with the other man that it only seemed reasonable, and he was more than happy to accept the offer when Mycroft suggested it one evening after dinner. 

There wasn’t much for him to move when he found the time to one weekend he had off. Most of the belongings went to his wife after the divorce and he only had what he deemed was essential for living on his own. 

“Is this all Gregory?” Mycroft asked as he stood in the doorway as Greg carried up the last box inside. He stared at the small stack (four boxes) skeptically for a moment before looking up at the grey haired man. 

“Yeah. I don’t have much. Didn’t see the need to, I spent most of my time working after the divorce. I guess I didn’t see the need to buy anything more than what I took with me.”

Mycroft nodded his head once. 

“Yes well, we’ll change that.”

* * *

 

Greg fiddled with the box in his pocket as he waited for Mycroft. He had been planning this for months and even after all of that time, Greg was still nervous. Despite the love and the affection he felt for Mycroft, he couldn’t help but have his doubts. 

He swallowed the lump in his throat as Mycroft approached the table, looking as elegant and perhaps as tired as ever after his long day. 

“So sorry that took so long Gregory.” Mycroft apologized as he sat down at the table. “The elections are more stressful than ever and I am afraid both parties seem bound to drive me insane.”

Greg listened patiently, turning the box over in his hand as Mycroft discussed his day over dinner. 

It was only as silence fell between them and the candle in the middle of the table was sitting in a pool of wax did Greg push out his chair and slowly get to one knee, pulling the box from his pocket, popping it open. 

“Mycroft Holmes.. will you do me the honor of becoming My husband?” He asked 

“Yes. Gregory, Yes.”

* * *

 

It was a mild spring day with the sun shining brightly in the sky as Greg stood at the alter, his hands clasped in front of him as he waited for the time Mycroft would walk down the aisle with Sherlock not to far behind him 

His heart was beating against his ribs painfully as the wedding march began to play and the guests stood as Mycroft appeared at the end of the aisle, Sherlock standing behind him. 

It seemed so surreal that he was getting married to such an incredible man. He had to pinch himself as Mycroft came to stand beside him as the ceremony began. 

But it was real, oh so very real as they slipped gold bands onto each others fingers and said I do before sharing their first kiss as Husband and Husband. 

* * *

 

The two of the stood patiently in the court room as the judge deemed the adoption of their son to be final. The two of them began the process of adopting a child two years into their marriage. 

Both of them had talked about it at length and when they decided they were in a good place for a new addition to their family, Greg and Mycroft began the process of adopting a child. 

It was a slow, tedious process, but one Greg and Mycroft found to be completely worth their time. In fact there was nothing they would change as they walked out of the court room new parents. 


End file.
